We Never Close
by taliarx01
Summary: During one fateful event the lives of Clark Kent and Horatio Caine collide. Sorry about the bad summary I don't want to give too much away.
1. Chapter 1

So here's a little background so you're not completely confused while reading the story. It's a crossover between Smallville and CSI Miami and it's based in about Smallville season 9 and current CSI Miami but with Alexx and not Tom. I'm going to try and stay true to both show's storylines and history as much as possible but there will be some differences. A pretty big difference is that it will be based in Metropolis and while it will have the characters of CSI Miami, the lab will be in Metropolis and not Miami. That might seem a little bit weird considering its CSI Miami and not CSI Metropolis but I don't think it will matter too much. I'm not going to blabber on too much now cause I'll just work out the details as the story goes along. Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to CBS and the CW/WB so don't sue cause I'm broke anyway. Oh and this is my first fanfiction so I hope it's not too bad and please review and let me know what you think.

Clark Kent sped around the streets of Metropolis helping those in need and spreading his symbol of hope over the city. He was proud of what he had achieved over the past few months and he knew that the citizens of Metropolis felt safer knowing that the Blur would be there to clean up the streets and keep the crime rate down.

A loud bang and a scream of pain pulled him from his thoughts and he super sped to the scene of the crime, a woman had been shot and a man was standing over her. Clark was about to run and help the woman when he felt a familiar sensation, Kryptonite. He felt it's effects immediately and found himself slowing down and as the woman's attacker realised he's been seen he ran towards Clark. The men struggled and Clark saw the source of his pain, a Kryptonite bracelet on the other man's wrist. He felt himself getting weaker and as he felt the cold metal of the gun on his skin he knew he had to act fast. He managed to get the gun out of the assailant's hands and throw it a distance away but the man ran after it and Clark moved into an alleyway in an attempt to distance himself from the Kryptonite. But the man followed and being unable to find the gun that Clark had tossed, he held a knife and was wielding it at Clark. At this point Clark was too weak to put up any more of a fight and he felt the knife penetrating his flesh.

"The notorious Blur isn't as tough as he seems." The other man laughed at Clark as he fell to the ground and he realised that it was the stupid bracelet he'd seen it a pawn shop that seemed to be causing the Blur so much pain. Of course there was the stab wound too but the bracelet was different, it seemed to weaken the city's beloved protector to the core. The man removed his bracelet and kneeled down beside Clark.

"Let's see how you like this, tough guy." The man grinned at Clark as he placed the bracelet around his wrist.

Clark screamed in agony but the man didn't care, he just laughed and then walked away leaving Clark there to die.

Horatio Caine was sleeping soundly when he heard his mobile phone start to ring. He had not long ago gotten to sleep after pulling a double shift the previous day and already he was being awoken for yet another case. He grumbled and reached over for his phone.

"Caine." He answered dryly, longing to go back to sleep but knowing that duty called he climbed out of bed and got ready for another long day ahead.

It was just the same thing day in and day out. Someone was murded and they had to try and catch the monster behind the act, it never stopped. He loved his job, he really did. He loved helping victims and bringing justice to those who assaulted them but he wished that for just one day people would be civilised and stopping killing one another. It never stopped.

Soon he arrived at the crime scene and saw Alexx already examining the body and Calleigh photographing the scene.

"Ladies." He greeted as he walked under the yellow tape and began searching the scene.

The women greeted him in return and Alexx proceeded with giving him the details of the body.

"Shot in the back Horatio, poor baby wouldn't have even seen it coming. It looks as though she never even saw her attacker, there are no defensive wounds and by the looks of this bullet wound she would have bled out pretty quickly. It's a through and through so there should be a bullet around here somewhere Calleigh."

"Yeah it's over here embedded in the brick wall, it looks pretty damaged though so I doubt we'll be able to get a match." Calleigh said disappointedly as she pulled the bullet out of the wall.

"Well we'll have to find something else to get him with then wont we but we'll get him. And these footprints here might be just what we need to do that." Horatio announced but as confident as he sounded he wasn't sure they would be able to live up to his statement entirely. While he had little doubt in his mind that his team would catch the man or woman responsible for the young lady's murder; he was unsure what the overall outcome would be. The justice system was becoming increasingly corrupt and more and more judges were handing out short or suspended sentences to those who deserved to be put away for life; it infuriated him.

"Ooh juicy." Calleigh said as she examined the footprints, pulling Horatio from his thoughts.

"Yes they are and they appear to be leading away from the scene so I'm gonna go check that out and you continue processing the scene."

Calleigh nodded and went back to what she was doing as Horatio followed the trail of footsteps into a small alleyway not far from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

At first Horatio thought it was another body lying in the alleyway and he was about to call out to Alexx but as he got closer he realised the victim was still alive. He pulled out his phone to call an ambulance but then he heard the man trying to talk.

"It's alright; you're going to be ok." Horatio soothed, "I'm calling an ambulance right now."

"N-n-no, p-please n-no ambulance, n-n-no h-hospital." Clark begged, terrified of what would happen when he got to the ER. He knew once they tested his blood they would find out who he really was and he would be taken away to a government lab where he would never see the light of day again.

Horatio was about to ignore the man's pleas, figuring he was just in shock when he noticed a familiar symbol on his chest. It was the same S that had been stamped all over the city for months every time the infamous Blur made a save. Horatio froze as a realised who the man lying injured beside him was. He was the Blur and not only that but he was dying.

Horatio had always been against the Blur, he came to the city thinking he could break all the laws in the name of justice and take all the credit for fighting crime when Horatio had been doing that for years and without any fancy superpowers too, but that was until Horatio's son Kyle was kidnapped. Kyle had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time when an armed man ran into a convenience store and demanded cash. A staff member called the police and the robber freaked out and took Kyle hostage as a means of escaping. Once he managed to flee the scene of the crime he no longer had any need for Kyle and he was about to kill him when the Blur came along and saved his life. And as much as Horatio sometimes hated the Blur for taking all the glory for protecting the city, he was extremely grateful for what he did for Kyle and he was not going to let him die or have his identity compromised.

"Ok I want to help you but I need you to tell me how I can do that." Horatio leaned closer over Clark so he could hear his reply. Horatio could tell he was getting weaker and he didn't have much time left before the wound to his abdomen became fatal.

"B-b-bracelet." Clark stuttered as he felt himself growing increasingly weaker, "Y-you n-n-need to g-get the b-bracelet away f-from me."

Horatio had no idea how removing the strange bracelet from the man's wrist would be able to help him in any way but he complied and stared in disbelief when slowly the Blur's wounds began to heal.

Clark could feel himself getting stronger with every beat of his heart as the red-headed man threw the Kryptonite away but as relieved as he was to be healing instead of dying, he was also panicked because this man had seen his face and he could reveal his identity to the world.

Horatio could see the fear written all over the Blur's face and he understood why he would be afraid; he had every reason to be. Horatio had seen his face, he could find out his name and tell the world exactly who the Blur is and god knows what would happen to him. But Horatio wasn't going to do that, no he couldn't do that. He would never be able to live with himself knowing that he was responsible for making a good man's life hell. So instead he decided to help him.

"Look you don't need to worry, I'm not going to tell anyone what happened here but I need to know if the man who did this to you was the same man who killed the woman not far from here."

Clark was still nervous about the whole situation he had found himself in but he sensed the he could trust this man. In fact he recognised him; he was a CSI at the crime lab and was quite often on the news. Clark relaxed somewhat as he realised that this man was a good man and was on his side.

"Yeah he is. I saw him shoot her but I couldn't stop it, he had that bracelet and then he attacked me. I couldn't save her." Clark couldn't hide the guilt from him voice as he explained to Horatio what had happened.

"There is nothing you could have done, you did what you could. We can do our best to help people in need but we can't save everyone and there is no use in beating ourselves up over it." Horatio replied firmly.

Horatio understood the guilt that Clark felt, he had felt it himself on many occasions but it never changed the fact that no matter how hard anyone tried; one person alone cannot save everyone.

Horatio heard voices and footsteps coming toward them so he pulled out one of his business cards and handed it to Clark.

"Ok my name is Horatio Caine and like I said, this will stay between us but I would like to talk to you more about what happened so I will be contacting you soon." Horatio said hurriedly as he heard his colleague fast approaching.

Clark nodded and was about to speed away when Horatio stopped him.

"Wait a minute, what's your name?" Horatio questioned realising that he had not yet asked.

"Clark Kent." Clark replied and he blurred away just in time as Calleigh entered the alleyway.

"Hey Horatio, did you find anything?" Calleigh asked in her southern drawl that set her apart from the rest of the team.

"Um, yeah it appears as though the attacker ran in that direction from the scene." Horatio pointed, sounded quite flustered and he knew instantly that Calleigh would suspect something but she didn't let it on.

"Alright why don't we take a look over there then?" She replied in her usual bubbly tone.

"Sounds like a plan." Horatio followed Calleigh to the scene still in complete disbelief about the events that had just transpired. He had just found the most powerful man in the city looking anything but and saved his life. He had seen his face and now he knew his name, something he knew few others would be aware of. Horatio was in utter disbelief but more than anything he was intrigued and incredibly curious about what else this man had to say. He planned on calling Clark Kent very soon as he had many questions to ask him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy but hopefully from now on I will be able to update more regularly. Also thank you for the positive reviews, they keep me writing so please keep them coming :).

XXXX

Horatio Caine sat at his desk in his office above the lab completely lost in thought and there was only one thing he was thinking about: Clark Kent. Horatio knew he would have to call Clark and ask him about what he had seen the previous night but he had so many other questions for this man and he wasn't sure if it was his place to ask them. Yes he knew Clark's secret identity and what he truly did for a living and he had also saved his life but it was a lot to ask for Clark to trust him and reveal his secrets just yet when they had only just met a few hours before.

Horatio had done some background checks on Clark to find out what kind of a man he was and what kind of life he had led up until this point but to his surprise found nothing overly outstanding. Clark Kent had been raised in Smallville by his adoptive parents Jonathon and Martha Kent and attended Smallville High where he had become star quarterback in his senior year. He had been offered several football scholarships at some very prestigious colleges and had a promising football career ahead of him but he threw it all away and instead attended Central Kansas University. Horatio had to admit he could understand why, after all he had seen Clark do it was a wonder he hadn't killed someone on the football field. After Clark's dad died he dropped out of college and stayed home to help his mother run the farm and after several years of living at the farm Clark moved to Metropolis to become a Daily Planet reporter. This made sense to Horatio, other than the police it was the media that became aware of recent crime the fastest, this made it easy for Clark to arrive at a scene quickly and help people. It was no wonder no one had suspected Clark of being the blur, on the surface he was just an ordinary guy. But one thing did stand out to Horatio. Before Clark had been adopted by the Kents there was no record of his existence. This seemed strange and Horatio made a mental note to add that to the list of things he wanted to ask Clark.

Horatio was interrupted from his thoughts by Frank, who had just entered Horatio's office and had made his way to sit on the guest's chair in front of Horatio's desk.

"Calleigh pulled a miracle and was able to connect the bullet from the scene to a gun and we got lucky, it's registered to a guy named Marcus Thompson. Patrol is bringing him in now. Are you alright Horatio? You seemed a million miles away when I got here." Frank asked, sounding concerned for his friend.

"Yeah Frank I'm fine, I just got distracted. I'll meet you in interrogation shortly." Horatio didn't sound very convincing but Frank seemed to buy it or at least he pretended he did.

"Alright, I'll call you when he arrives."

Frank left the room and Horatio returned to his inner turmoil about what the hell to do with Clark. There was no way he could just ignore all his unanswered questions but he had no idea how to ask them either. This frustrated Horatio somewhat because normally he had no problem questioning people in order to get to the truth but for some reason this was different. On one hand Horatio was dying to get to the truth about Clark Kent but on the other hand he understand that it was a huge risk for Clark to spill all his secrets and he couldn't really expect him to so soon.

Horatio jumped slightly as his mobile rang and he realised just how deep in thought he had been. He shook himself out of it and took the call. The suspect had arrived at the station and Horatio would have to shake himself out of this state if he was going to be able to question Marcus Thompson effectively.

XXXX

Clark Kent sat in front of his desk staring blankly at his computer screen. He had started typing his article on the kitten adoption fair but had got distracted barely halfway through. He couldn't stop thinking about the events of the previous night and early this morning. He was extremely grateful that Horatio Caine had found him when he did but at the same time he was scared of the questions that would follow and Clark had no idea how to answer Horatio's questions. The man had saved his life and Clark doubted that he would tell anyone else about his secret but he wasn't sure if he should reveal his entire secret or just tell him that he was meteor infected. Horatio had seemed to react about as well as expected to the fact that Clark was the Blur but how would he react to the fact that he was an alien? He wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

All his life he had tried so hard to keep his secret hidden but others had found out and not all of those were the kind of people that Clark would have ever wanted to find out. Take Sam Phelan for example; when he had found out Clark's secret he had tried to exploit him and abuse his powers. Clark doubted that Horatio would do the same thing but could he really be sure?

In the end Clark decided that there was no point stewing over all of this until Horatio did start asking questions if he did at all. He finished writing his article and submitted it just in time to meet his deadline and went to grab himself some lunch and coffee at the café across the street. He was halfway through his lunch when he got a call from Horatio Caine. He sat there staring at the name on his screen for a while unsure of what was to come when he finally answered his phone.

"Hello?" he answered tentatively, not realising how nervous he was until the word left his mouth.

"Clark, its Horatio Caine here. I'm calling because I just interrogated a suspect in relation to the shooting last night and while he did confess to the crime he also confessed to killing the Blur."

Clark froze. This man had seen his face, all he had to do was see him walking down the street and recognise him and Clark's life as he knew it would be over.

"Are you still there Clark?" Horatio asked. He knew that this would be a lot for Clark to take it and he couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through Clark's head on the other end of the line.

"Um, yeah I'm here. Did this guy know my name?"

"No, he doesn't know who you are but he was bragging about seeing the Blur's face and it is possible that he could make the connection to you. But he will be going to prison for a very long time after what he did to that woman so at this stage you may have no need to worry." Horatio tried to sound reassuring but it was doubtful that this man would stay quiet.

Yes it was possible that nothing would come of this but Clark had a terrible gut feeling that that wouldn't be the case.

"If he was bragging to you guys I don't think he will be keeping this to himself for long. All has to do is get a sketch artist to draw a picture and then he can take it to the media. What am I going to do Horatio?" Clark was terrified and he just hoped that Horatio may be able to help him out of this situation or at least buy him some time until he could find someone who can.

"Ok Clark I want you to come down to the crime lab and ask for me so we can talk a little more privately and we'll sort something out." Horatio's head was spinning with possible ideas to rectify the situation but he had absolutely no idea if they would be able to make any of them work.

"I'm on my way." Clark said as he hung up the phone. He tried to stay positive, Horatio was an expert at solving crimes and maybe he could solve this too. But as hard as Clark tried to remain optimistic, the truth was he felt sick. Sick at the thought of what laid in store for him if they didn't come up with a damn good plan.


End file.
